Frost Bite
by Jedi Princess Clarrisani
Summary: My interpretation of a missing scene in Rebirth, involving Kyp Durron and Jaina Solo


"Frost Bite" Kyp/Jaina Vignette [Rebirth] 

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to say I own the characters, I do not. They are owned by LucasBooks, so…. No, wait. Does anyone know how I can buy shares? :D

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaina Solo shivered as she pulled her parka closer around her. It was freezing. Typical of Kyp Durron to pick the last place you could get a tan. At least she knew that the Yuuzhan Vong wouldn't bother looking for them here. Even _they_ wouldn't think them to be _that_ stupid.

Never underestimate Kyp Durron.

"You look cold."

Jaina looked up to see Kyp crossing the gallery to where she sat with a now cold cup of hot chocolate. It seemed to go cold fast in this place. Like everything else, including her. Kyp, it seemed though, didn't even feel the cold.

"The planet is ice," she reminded him. "Or haven't you noticed?"

Kyp raised his hands in defence. "No need to jump down my throat." He paused, frowning. "You're 18, aren't you?"

She nodded. "Why?"

He gestured for her to follow.

Jaina frowned as she stood and followed him along a couple of corridors and into his chamber. Jaina was about to question what they were doing when Kyp pulled a case out from under his makeshift bed and opened it. Jaina's eyebrows rose slightly as he removed a bottle from the case, followed by two glasses.

"A little something I picked up last time we stopped at a civilised planet," he explained, pouring a small amount of the pale brown liquid into each of the glasses. "This should warm you up."

Jaina took the glass from cautiously, waiting until he had downed his own before trying hers. The liquids strength shocked her as it burned its way down her throat, instantly filling her body with a pleasant warm glow as it settled in her stomach, the aftertaste sweet in her mouth. She smiled and nodded her thanks.

"That helped."

He smiled, causing her stomach to twist "I thought it would."

She gestured to her cup. "Is this stuff even legal?"

Kyp thought for a few moments. "On a couple of planets, I think. You wouldn't be able to get it on Coruscant. You might on Tatooine though."

She raised an eyebrow. "You can get _anything _on Tatooine."

He chuckled.

A silence crept into the air as the two watched each other across the distance between them. Jaina felt awkward, almost naked without knowing why, beneath his gaze. She had known this man for years, so why did she feel this way? Hell, he had even babysat her on the odd occasion. Sure he didn't get along with her Aunt and Uncle, but he was practically a son to her father.

There was no blood relation though.

Why was her stomach knotting this way?!

"I'd better get some sleep," she said, finally breaking the silence.

He nodded. "I'll show you to your chamber. I'm afraid you'll be sharing with a couple of the Dozen…"

"Fine by me. It'll be no different then when I'm with the Rogue Squadron."

They walked along the corridors, the silence once again taking hold. Jaina stopped outside the door and turned to the Jedi Master.

"I just want to say thank you for the drink."

He waved it off. "Anytime. Maybe once this war is over, we could go out for a few."

She smiled. "Sounds good."

He watched her, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "You're cold again."

She laughed sheepishly, pulling her parka closer. "I'll be fine."

"Sleep in as much as you can." He smiled faintly. "Goodnight, Jaina."

"We think it's night, anyway." She tried to squash the feeling in her stomach. 'Probably just the alcohol.' "Goodnight Kyp."

She stiffened in shock as he leant forward to gently kiss her on the forehead, before he turned and vanished down the corridor. She stood with her mouth open, gazing after him, before turning and quickly hurrying into the chamber.

She paused inside the door, remembering to breath. She reached up with both half frozen hands to touch her burning cheeks as it dawned on her.

'I'm blushing!'


End file.
